Samenvoegen/Erebor
Erebor ook wel bekend als het Koninkrijk onder de Berg, of De eenzame Berg, was een van de grootste dwergenrijken uit de Derde Era. De Stichting van Erebor Het Koninkrijk onder de Berg werd in het jaar 1999 van de Derde Era gesticht door vluchtelingen uit Moria, onder leiding van Thráin I, nadat diens vader Nain I door de Balrog was vermoord. Erebor groeide na de val van Moria uit tot de belangrijkste vesting van het Dwergenrijk. De Eenzame Berg was rijk aan mineralen, en door zijn ligging gemakkelijk te verdedigen. De zoon van Thráin, Thorin I, delfde de Arkensteen, een prachtige witte diamant, dat sindsdien erfstuk en kroonjuweel van de Koningen onder de Berg was. In de Grijze Bergen In deze tijd trokken vele Dwergen echter naar nieuwe koloniën in de meer noordelijk gelegen Grijze Bergen. Ook koning Thorin en zijn zoon Glóin vestigden zich in Ered Mithrin. Het Dwergenrijk dat zich nu over Ered Mithrin en Erebor uitstrekte floreerde. Thorin en zijn erfgenaam Glóin stierven beiden een natuurlijke dood. Tijdens de regeringsperiode van Glóins zoon Nain II vielen de Koude Draken uit het Noorden aan. Nain werd in het jaar 2585 door een draak vermoord. Zijn zoon Dain I nam de troon over, maar toen die vier jaar later ook werd vermoord keerden de meeste overgebleven Dwergen onder leiding van zijn oudste zoon Thrór terug naar Erebor, dat weer de zetel van het Dwergenrijk werd. Sommigen vluchtten echter onder leiding van Thrórs jongere broer Grór naar het oosten. Zij stichtten nederzettingen in de IJzerheuvels. Onder Thrórs heerschappij werd het Koninkrijk onder de Berg rijker dan ooit. De Dwergen leefden in vriendschapsverband met de mensenstad Dal, die aan de voet van de Berg gevestigd was. De Plunderingen van Smaug In 2770 echter plunderde Smaug het koninkrijk, nadat hij over de nieuwe rijkdommen had gehoord. Thrór en zijn zoon Thráín II konden ontsnappen via een geheime uitgang, en zij leidden enkele andere Dwergen naar Donkerland. Vele Dwergen vluchtten echter naar de Blauwe Bergen. Dal werd volledig in as gelegd, koning Girion werd gedood, en de inwoners vluchtten naar Esgaroth, een stad die op het water was gebouwd. Thrór werd steeds ongelukkiger, en het verlangen naar Moria groeide. Tien jaar nadat hij zich in Donkerland had gevestigd vertrok hij met zijn oude kameraad Nár de Wildernis in, maar niet voordat hij zijn zoon Thrain zijn waardevolste bezit had gegeven, de laatste der Dwergenringen. De Oorlog tussen de Dwergen en de Aardmannen Toen hij uiteindelijk in Moria aankwam werd hij op vreselijke wijze door de Aardmannen vermoord. Thrórs hoofd wierpen ze naar buiten zodat Nár het kon zien, met de naam van de Aarmannenkoning, Azog, erop gebrand. Die naam was voor eeuwig in Nárs hart gebrand, en in die van alle Dwergen die na hem kwamen. Toen Thrain het nieuws hoorde stuurde hij boodschappers naar alle uithoeken van Midden-Aarde. Dwergen uit alle Rijken in Ballingschap verzamelden zich, en één voor één veroverden ze alle Aardmannenvestingen in de Nevelbergen, op zoek naar Azog. Door hun grote aantallen en superieure wapens wonnen ze slag na slag, tot ze uiteindelijk in Moria aankwamen. Dit resulteerde in de verschrikkelijke slag van Azanulbizar. De Aardmannen waren in de meerderheid, en door hun hogere positie waren zij in het voordeel, maar op het laatste moment kwamen de Dwergen uit de IJzerheuvels onder leiding van Grórs zoon Nain III. Onder het luid roepen van de naam van Azog slachtten ze vele Orks af, tot Azog uiteindelijk zelf naar buiten kwam. Nain, halfblind van woede, viel hem aan, maar Azog doodde hem, en hakte zijn hoofd eraf. Hij hield het hoofd hoog in de lucht, en slaakte een strijdkreet uit. Dit alles wekte de woede der Dwergen alleen maar meer op. Nains zoon Dain II IJzervoet doodde Azog. De Dwergen wonnen de slag, maar durfden Moria niet te betreden, uit angst dat de Balrog hen zou doden. In de Ered Luin De Dwergen keerden terug naar hun koninkrijken. Thrain en zijn zoon Thorin II belandden na vele omzwervingen in de Ered Luin. Thrain was echter nog steeds ongelukkig. Dit maal besloot hij om terug te keren naar Erebor. Onderweg werd hij onderschept door troepen van Sauron, die zich in Dol Guldur gevestigd had. Hij werd gemarteld en zijn ring werd hem afgenomen. Thorin verwierf zoveel rijkdom als er aan het beetje ijzer in de Blauwe Bergen te verwierven viel, maar het verlangen naar hun oude goud bleef groeien. Toen Gandalf in het jaar 2850 Dol Guldur binnen was gedrongen trof hij een stervende Thrain aan, die niet meer wist wie hij was. Hij overhandigde Gandalf een kaart van Erebor, en een sleutel, met de opdracht het aan zijn zoon door te geven. Gandalf wist echter niet wie de stervende Dwerg was, tot hij bijna honderd jaar later Thorin in Breeg tegenkwam. In die tijd werd het steeds duidelijker dat Sauron zijn oude kracht aan het herwinnen was. Gandalf maakte zich ernstige zorgen. De Dwergen uit de IJzerheuvels vormden namelijk het enige obstakel voor Sauron om zijn oude forten in Angmar weer te heroveren. Bovendien bestond de mogelijkheid dat Smaug zich bij Sauron zou aansluiten, met alle rampzalige gevolgen van dien. Samen smeedden ze een plan om Smaug te doden en Erebor te heroveren. De rest is bekend. De Dood van Smaug en de Slag van de Vijf Legers Samen met enkele andere Dwergen en Bilbo de Hobbit reisden ze af naar Erebor. Onderweg vond Bilbo de Ring van Macht, een gebeurtenis die later bepalend zou blijken voor de uitkomst van de Oorlog. Bilbo drong Erebor in zijn eentje binnen, en ontdekte een zwakke plek op de buik van de draak. Een raaf genaamd Röac gaf dit door aan Bard de Boogschutter, een afstammeling van Koning Girion van Dal die in Esgaroth leefde. Toen Smaug naar buiten kwam om Esgaroth aan te vallen schoot Bard hem op zijn zwakke plek op zijn buik. Zo konden de Dwergen hun schat terugkrijgen. De Mensen van Esgaroth eisten echter een deel van de schat op, als vergoeding voor de schade die Smaug aan had gericht, om historische claims en als vergoeding voor het doden van de Draak. Ook de Elven kwamen een deel van de schat opeisen. De Dwergen weigerden echter hun schat op te geven. Ze kregen hulp van Koning Dain uit de IJzerheuvels, die een leger meenam, voor het geval het tot een conflict zou komen. Bilbo gebruikte echter zijn ring om de Arkensteen van Thorin te stelen om vrede af te dwingen. Maar op dat moment viel een Orkleger onder leiding van Bolg, de zoon van Azog, Erebor aan. Dit resulteerde in de bloedige Slag van de Vijf Legers, waarin Thorin en twee van zijn metgezellen, Fili en Kili stierven. De Goede legers overwonnen, en ieder kreeg zijn deel van de schat. Bilbo keerde terug naar de Gouw als een rijke Hobbit. De Arkensteen werd op Thorins graf gelegd, samen met zijn zwaard Orcist. Dain werd koning van de IJzerheuvels en Erebor. De Stijd om de Ring en de Vierde Era Tijdens de Oorlog om de Ring werd Erebor belegerd door Oosterlingen. Esgaroth en Dal werden in puin gelegd. In deze Oorlog stierven Dain en Brand, de kleinzoon van Bard. Toen het nieuws over de val van Sauron de Oosterlingen bereikte raakten ze ontmoedigd, en de Dwergen pleegden samen met de gevluchte Mensen een succesvolle uitval. Dains zoon, Thorin Steenhelm, volgde hem op als koning van Durins volk. De Dwergen leefden in vrede met Dal en het Verenigde Koninkrijk van Arnor en Gondor. In die tijd stichtte Gimli een kolonie in Aglarond en werd heer van de Glinsterende Groten, en sommige Dwergen begonnen voorzichtig weer Mithril op te graven in Moria. Thorins afstammeling, mogelijk zijn zoon, was de laatste reïncarnatie van Durin. Zijn naam was Durin VII, ook wel Durin de Laatste genoemd. Hij leidde alle Dwergen terug naar Moria, dat opnieuw Khazad-Dum zou heten. Daar bleven ze tot de tijd van Dwergen voorbij was, en hun volk uiteindelijk uitstierf. Category:Plaatsen in Midden-Aarde